


I can hear you

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato/Shinji fluff.





	I can hear you

Misato smiled.

"Are you okay now?"

She reached for his hand.

"I am, Thanks for asking."

He smiled back.

"I love you Shinji."

"You Too."


End file.
